Owen's story
by ZERO MASON
Summary: The votes are in and Izzy/Owen win. so, heres a leman Izzy And Owen. enjoy


Okay. The poll is over, and the winner is. **IZZY/OWEN. **Congrlutions to all the poeple you voted, reviewed, and PM me. To all those you voted for Gwen or Brigette, I might write them later, but this is an Izzy/Owen fic and here it goes.

A Real Friend.

She sat in her cold cell, her long, cerly red hair laid as she was thinking about the good out times. Back on Total Drama Island, she was free, she had friends, and she met him. Her thoughts swiched, from TDI to Owen._ He was the first guy to see me as a buatyful girl and not just a nut._ The reason she was in this RCMP cell was because of the ass hole, Chris McLean. Right after Total Drama Drama Drama Island, Chris told the RCMP where she was going and was cought at the docks.

"Izzy," she looked up and saw a groud standing in front of her cell.

"What," she said not happy that she was there.

"Some one payed your barel, and you going to be put in his cusuty for two years," he said as he unlocked her cell and walked her to get her stuff. On the way to get her street clothes, Izzy was wondering some thing.

"Hey, how much was it to pay the barel," she asked the gruod when they got to the locker that had her street clothes.

"About 100,000.00," the groud said as he left her so could get her clothes on. She put on her green top and skrit, and fond that some one had put a worm green jacket and boots. She remembed that it was now November, so she put it on. When she was done, she and groud walked to the front of the biulden. When the doors opened, Izzy saw the person that saved her.

"Owen," Izzy yeld as she ran to her boyfriend, and kissed him on the lips.

They kissed for a minute, and Owen said, "you've never change, and lets go." He put her down and they headed to the doors. Outside, Owen led Izzy to his farthers car. It was a lime-green viper. They took off and headed back to Owen's house. Izzy bgan to think, and two quesetion camo to her mind.

"Owen, can I ask you something," Izzy asked?

"Shoot," Owen said as he drove.

"Well first, were did you get the money to get me out of there," Izzy asked.

Owen began you laugh, "I won the money on Total Drama Island."

"Okay and second,why did it take you four months to get me out," Izzy said anoded tone.

"Well, it took me that long to get my mom and dad to let me us the money, and get my drivers lisnce," Owen said as he pulled in to a smal hotle in small town.

"Why are we here," Izzy said as she and Owen got out of the car.

"It's 11:00 pm, and my home is over 100 miles away," he said as he and Izzy headed inside. When they got in, Owen walked up to the clerk, "do you have any rooms open."

The clerk tipped into the computer and said, "ah, yes we have one room left. Do you and your lovely girl want it."

"Yes, how much," Owen ashed.

"50 dollers" the clerk said. ( **A/N I'm going by U.S. money not Canada's. )**

"We'll take it," Owen saiod as he put the money on the conter. Him and Izzy got they things, and headed for the room. When they arived to the room, they saw a small t.v., a bathroom, and a king size bed.

"So, yous sleeping were," Izzy said as she took off her jacket and boots, and sat on the end of the bed.

"You get the bed and I will sleep in the sleeping bag," Owen said as he took out his xxxxl sleeping bag.

After they were in, Izzy said, "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she went into the bath room. When she was in the room, she ran herself a hot shower, undressed, and got in. She let the water pure over her, while her mind was racing. _He used the money on** ME. **I oh him one, but how. _Izzy finely new what she can do, but she wants Owen to want to. She finished washing up, tund the water off, and got out to dry off. She waped the large towel arund her body, and walked out to get her a change of close. Out in the main room, Owen was laying in his sleeping bag, fast asleep. Izzy smiled and she went to her bag of close. She changed in to a lager t-short and a pair of ping panties, and went to sleep in the lager bed.

TWO HOURS LATER.  
Izzy just couldn't sleep, her mind was on the faver she wanted to give Owen, and besided that now was the time. She got on her knees, and craled to the foot off the bed. She looked down and saw Owen sleeping peacefully. "Owen wake up." Izzy said as she shreck Owen, wtich did not work. So, Izzy deside to try something else, she bent over and kissed Owen with pure passion.

Owen eyes shot up, and saw Izzy, the angel of his life kissing him, "Izzy, do you want to make out."

"No," Izzy said as she got on to her knee and Owen got out of his bag, "I want to know if you want to go to the next level."

"Sure," Owen said as he got into the bed next to her, and kissed her with passion. They made out for a while, feeling all over each other. Owen lefted Izzy short and fond er percky B-cup breasts, "I love these." And Owen began to suckel like a baby, and Izzy began to moan by this. She layed back and enjoyed the feeling. She alwased loved Owen and his love for her.

After a minute of sucking, Izzy stopped Owen, "now it's my turn." Izzy said as she and Owen sat up. She pulled off Owen's shert, and saw something that she was not expecting. Abs, Owen had a small pair of abs. "You've been working out," she said as she began to lick Owens stomach, making him laugh at the asalet. When she was done, she pulled Owen's shrots and underwear off. She saw a 9 inch dick looking at her, so she began's lick it.

Owen moan her name as she licked him. Some pre came out, and Izzy happeily lick it up. She finshed and Owen rolled them over, and slid Izzy panteis off. There in front of them of him was his angels hairless pussy. He lowed his head and began to lick it. Izzy was in bliss as her big teddy bear licked her in her honey pot.

She loved him licking her, but she had plans for his and her's cum. "Owen, s...t..op," Owen stopped when she said that and looked at her, "I love all this, but I want to mate right now."

"But Izzy, what if you get pregnet," Owen asked.

"In jail I got some brith pills and took one to day, just in case," Izzy said as she went thruogh her bag and pulled out a pack of brith pills.

"O.k" Owen said as he began to push his manhood in to his love's virgina. As he pushed in, the walls were so tight. He was half way in when Izzy's hyman stopped him. "Izzy, are you sure."

"Yes, Owen take me," Izzy said as she braced herself for the pain. Owen pull out a little and then he pushed in with great facus, that it ripped her hyman in half. Izzy cried in pain and a tear rolled down her cheeck, but the pain fused into plesure in second. Owen began to thrust in and out of Izzy, slow a first but picked up speed. Izzy was on cloud nine, she was out of jail, and her and Owen are now pure lovers. She soon came close to her climax, she tried to hold it back, but it was no use. "OWEN I'M CUMMMIING." she yeld as she let her juice's flo. As her wall closed on his manhood, Owen let his cam as well. Sending out wave after wave in to Izzy. After their got the enegy too move. their coved themself's with the blanket, and fell into a deep sleep as their began to think of their future.

**( A/N My story is if Owen did not take the deal at the end. And if you see any mistak, tell me and I well fix it. And if you what to know why it's not in thied person, I have a lot of trouble writing that way. Oh, and sorry about the long what, trouble in school. Any way, Read and Reveiw.)**


End file.
